1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to magnetic structures, information storage devices including magnetic structures, methods of manufacturing and methods of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Related art non-volatile information storage devices include hard disk drives (HDDs), non-volatile random access memories (RAMs), etc. These types of storage devices retain recorded information even when power is cut off.
Related art HDDs have a rotating mechanical device. This rotating mechanical device may wear down and/or fail resulting in relatively low reliability.
A representative example of a related art non-volatile RAM is flash memory. Although a flash memory device does not use a rotating mechanical device, flash memory devices have lower reading and writing speeds, shorter lifetimes, and smaller storage capacity than HDDs. Also, flash memory devices have relatively high manufacturing costs.
Another type of information storage device uses movement of a magnetic domain wall of a magnetic material. A magnetic domain is a minute magnetic region in which magnetic moments are arranged in a specific direction within a ferromagnetic material. A magnetic domain wall is a border region between magnetic domains having different magnetization directions. A magnetic domain wall formed between magnetic domains may be moved by supplying a current to the magnetic material including the magnetic domains.